


Greenhouse

by belivaird_st



Category: Vita & Virginia (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Vita witnesses Virginia prick her finger in the greenhouse.
Relationships: Vita Sackville-West/Virginia Woolf
Kudos: 14





	Greenhouse

“Good morning,” Vita proudly greets the English novelist, heading towards Virginia Woolf inside the greenhouse, who’s holding a pair of garden shears above a massive potted rose bush. She loves how Virginia’s dressed in blue pastels and how those round reading glasses are perched on the edge of her nose. The sound of Vita startles Virginia and looks up the second her knuckles make contact with a thorny stem.

“Ouch! Damn!” Virginia curses, taking a step backwards in a pair of house slippers. 

Vita stares as Virgina sucks away the slice of blood with her mouth. “Have you gone vampy? Are you a vampire?” Smiling, she comes closer to stand next to the tall female and reaches up to remove her hand from her lips.

“Roses have no shame,” Virginia concludes, blinking behind her specs while Vita examines the cut. 

“They’ll be no difference between us,” Vita whispers, brushing her own lips across Virginia’s cool skin. Even in the hundred degree weather, the famous author was always cool as ice.


End file.
